CyberSpace
by lazywriter123
Summary: The BAU team is trapped in a video game to end all video games. How will they get out?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the video games used in this fanfiction.

Enjoy

It was a sunny day in Las Vegas, Spencer was asked to attend a science convention where Spencer's old friend Ben was presenting his latest invention. At first Spencer was going to go alone, but his teammates refused to let him go on a mini vacation alone, plus they finally could get away from the office for awhile.

The convention was HUGE. There were all kinds of inventions ranging from independent inventors to large corporation innovations. The team explored for awhile until they found Spencer's friend. He was standing with a big grin on his face. When he saw Spencer he ran up and they shook hands.

"Hey Spencer, long time no see."

Spencer smiled brightly, "Good to see you too Ben. It's been a while."

Ben led the team to a large machine that was wired up to two laptop computers.

"This is the cyber-transmitter; it's basically a portal between the cyber world of the internet to our world. Basically my research team is coming up with a way to make video games as interactive as possible. Where you'll actually be in the game."

Garcia walked up to the machine, "This is my kind of invention."

Ben looked at her, "You're into computers?"

"You have no idea man. She could hack into any system she wants" said Morgan with a chuckle.

Hotch walked up to the machine, "What kind of video game is hooked up to it?"

Ben smiled, "We meshed together different kinds of games like _Mario Kart_, _God of War_, _Halo_ you name it. Each level is a different game."

Suddenly a tall man with a smug grin came over to Ben and Spencer. "Well it's the losers from Cal-tech."

They rolled their eyes, "Hi Ross."

Ross walked over to the laptops and started to touch the keyboards. Ben ran over to him, "Don't touch that. This machine is still a prototype you idiot."

Ross laughed, "Please like this trash would work anyway."

He accidentally touched a button and the machine hummed to life. "Ross you started the machine!"

A large laser came out of the machine and aimed at the BAU team. Suddenly there was a flash of blue light. The team felt themselves being sucked down a large tunnel. Then a vortex opened and they found themselves on a large racing track. They looked up and saw a large sign say "Level 1."

"Oh no…were in the game" said Reid.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

The team found themselves in what looked like a racing track. There were strange bubble shaped trees and yellow cylinders coming out of the horizon. There was a checkered line on the ground in front of them and a white pole that had the sign start on it.

"This is _Mario Cart_" said Garcia. "It's basically a racing game with go-karts. You chose to be any Mario character you want and race in different kinds of locations. This one is the most basic one in the game. After this they become more elaborate."

Rossi looked all around him, "But how do we get out of here?"

"Well this is a prototype, so I assume the entrance and exit to the game needs to be worked out a bit more. I would say if we go through the game and win, the machine will bring us back to our world, like it's programmed to" said Reid.

Hotch nodded, "I'm sure Ben is trying to find a way to get us out as well."

Suddenly a large floating screen appeared before them.

**Well come to Cyberspace, where you are the game. Cyberspace has ten levels in all, each is different and will require teamwork and creativity. This is level one; here you will all race each other in three different race tracks. On the final track once you have all crossed the finish line, you will move on to the next level of the game. However on the last course you're in Bowser's castle and you have to find a way out in a time limit or its back to the beginning again. In a moment a screen will appear of what Mario character you wish to be for this level. Good Luck.**

"You know, despite the fact that were trapped here this seems like a fun game" said Prentiss.

"Yeah this might not be so bad after all" said Morgan.

The screen flashed and a couple of pictures of Mario characters appeared.

"So who wants to be who" asked Rossi.

"I'll be Peach" Garcia.

Suddenly Garcia's outfit changed and she was in a pink, puffy gown, with a gold tiara, while gloves and pink high heel shoes.

"Peach is awesome, love the outfit" said Garcia with a grin on her face.

Morgan looked up at the screen, "I guess….Mario."

Morgan's outfit changed to red overalls, a red cap that had the letter M on it, and a white shirt, plus black shoes.

"You look so weird in overalls" said Rossi with a chuckle.

"Oh ha ha, you go pick one."

Rossi looked up at the screen, "Uh…I guess…. I really don't know anything about Mario Kart…I guess Wario."

Rossi's outfit became purple overalls, a yellow tee-shirt, a cap with the letter W on it, and his gut become twice its normal size. Everyone burst out laughing.

"I'm fat now" whined Rossi.

They laughed harder for a few minutes then regained their composure.

"I'll be luigi" said Hotch, his outfit was almost like Morgan's except the outfit was green.

"Ok…I'll be Toad" said Reid.

Spencer had on cute little blue overalls and a hat that looked like a mushroom.

"Aww Reid you're so CUTE. You give my Adonis over there a run for his money" said Garcia.

"HEY."

"I'll be…Yoshi" said JJ. Her skin turned green and she looked like a dinosaur basically, but had on red shoes.

"You look….different" said Hotch, trying not to laugh.

"Guess I'll be D.K." said Prentiss and she basically became a monkey that would walk upright.

Suddenly go-karts appeared with their names on them.

"Ok guys lets race" said Morgan as he hopped into he's go-kart.

When everyone settled into their cars and buckled up the computer spoke again.

**Racers, get ready for the first race.**

**On your mark…**

**Get set…**

**GO!**

They all practically flew from the starting line and down the track. Hotch and Morgan were tied for first, Garcia was in second, Reid was in third and Rossi, JJ and Prentiss were basically tied for fourth.

The race went on for a total of seven minutes but at the last second Garcia sped past both Morgan and Hotch. She won!

"Ha, you guys got beat by the tech goddess. But then again was there any doubt?"

The others laughed, ""I'll get you in the next race baby-girl" said Morgan with a smug grin.

"Bring it on!"

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#

Meanwhile back in the real world, Ben was working feverishly on the computer and machine.

The other scientists were staring daggers at Ross.

"Ross…you IDIOT…you know better than to mess with fragile equipment like a five year old boy. You could have hurt them or maybe trapped them in their forever" shouted Ben.

Ross snorted and rolled his eyes, one of the other scientists went up to the machine.

"Is there any way to get them out?"

"No…you can only get out through finishing the game. I'm still developing the gateway to the cyber world and back."

"Well let's hope NOTHING else happens" said the scientist as he looked over at Ross.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
